


A Different Feeling

by TasteyWatermelonandJean25



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Not part of any fandom, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteyWatermelonandJean25/pseuds/TasteyWatermelonandJean25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a special and personal story created 100% by me. It was based off an idea that suddenly popped in my head when I drew two men in my art book months back. I thought 'Hey! They look like they could be a couple!' With the encouragement and enthusiasm from my friends, they finally persuaded me to get off my butt and actually start typing it.</p><p>This is not associated with any fandom whatsoever, and any names used are entirely coincidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with grumpy Aleksander~
> 
> The POV switches back and forth between Alex (Aleksander) and Alejandro.

* * *

 Alex

* * *

 

I sat at the plane staring out the window, mild irritation at the sudden turn of events that resulted in my current predicament. Blocking out the constant chattering of the other passengers, I reflected on how everything went downhill. You see, I'm a business man, my work is a mix between international trade and accounting. I've been to nearly every continent on the globe. I have yet to visit South America still, though I've traveled to exotic lands such as China. Out of all the continents, I've visited Europe the most: Russia, England, France, Switzerland, you name it.

However, I was born in America unlike my parents, New York to be exact. Both of my parents worked in international trade. My father a handsome traditional Russian who was very strict about following the rules. My mother grew up in Jamaica, loving the beaches and an easy going life. More easy going than my father at least. They met at an international meeting and they fell in love at first sight. It wasn't simple, they're both extremely stubborn and I personally think they have nothing in common. Then there's my younger sister, Nina. Her real name is Regina, but we call her Nina for short. She's currently embarking on medical school since she wants to become a physician. Besides the usual older brother, younger sister complex, we got along relatively well. Especially since I helped her study all these years.

The reason I'm explaining this is so I can give a background as to how I ended up on the plane returning to New York instead of traveling with my father to New Zealand. My father and I seldom got along, we always fought about everything. We're upperclass, thank you, we didn't slam doors and scream. No, such competition and tension started since I was twelve, my father making it very clear he expected a lot of me. This of course added a lot of pressure to bring honor to the family name, it also didn't help that I never felt good enough. I finally put my foot down and confronted him in my senior year at high school. I attended a private academy in Manhattan at the time. The tension very obvious since then, only building as I navigated my way through college. I graduated from Cornell University about a year and a half ago.

My father always cared about saving face, and he wouldn't look good in front of his rich friends if he didn't help me occupation wise. So I took after him, helping him in his job. This was volatile from the beginning but at least I had a job and my father had his pride. Getting to the point, we got into a huge argument about where the fundings should go for insurance in education for children in third world countries. We were supposed to have gone to New Zealand, but...well it's best to not go into the gory detail.

So here I am, twenty three and a half years old sitting on a disease ridden plane returning to the United States on my own, without any influence from my parents. Luckily, my sister is interning at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. I stared out the window after scowling at a man to stop screaming into my ear.

* * *

 

One thing for sure, the rain is absolutely disgusting. You'd think I would be used to rain after living in England for three months. Well I can't complain, with my impressive resume and job experience, I was able to successfully move into a high class condo in upper Manhattan. One of my best friends from college, Jake, helped me snag a job working with him at Times Square. The pay was acceptable and the accommodations all together reasonable.

For the past few weeks, that became my new life. Traveling to Times Square everyday by bus or foot, attending meetings, eating lunch with my colleagues, and settling into a new routine. I like routine, I can't stand chaos. I'd like to think I've settled into my life quite nicely. I haven't gotten a single call from my father, but it doesn't matter. The concerned messages on my answering machine from my mother and sister make up for his absence.

Next morning I woke up with a flourish, I'm running late for work. I'm NEVER late for anything. So why now? Cursing my bad luck, I quickly got dressed and rushed by foot to Times Square, pushing people out of the way.

"SIR!"

"NO DON'T CROSS! A CAR!"

"AHHH!!!!!"

**_Swerve._ Squueaaakkkk.**

I'm on the ground, I'm probably unconscious, except...my body feels perfectly fine. Slowly opening my eyes, I look up and see I'm in the arms of a man hugging me from behind. A good looking man, he seemed nervous and frantic. A heavy Spanish accent in his voice when he spoke these words to me.

"Sir! Are you okay!? You almost got hit by that car! Thank god you're safe. Oh..I'm Alejandro by the way."

 

* * *

Alejandro

* * *

 

This man is so beautiful. So breathtaking, and he's in my arms. I work in the family business making Spanish cuisines. I took a short break to have breakfast when I saw him running across the street at breakneck speed. Then I saw the car speeding towards him and I couldn't think, I just reacted. That happens a lot, especially when you have ADHD. Basically, me in a nutshell. For once, my impulsiveness worked in my favor, the beautiful man laying in my arms, untouched and unbroken.

"Sir? Please! I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine!" The man snaps at me and abruptly stands up. "I have to get to work! I'm late!"

"You were nearly hit by a car! Please let me-" I venture to help him stand.

"Don't touch me." Taking a cue from his severe and unfriendly tone, I step back and let him get up on his own. So occupied about work, he cares more about his career than the concern of various onlookers.

"Well if it weren't for me, you've ended up in the hospital." I couldn't help the snobby tone, I basically saved his life and he's not even thankful.

He recoiled to my pleasant surprise, and shook in my hand in an extremely (and uncomfortable) formal manner. "You're right. I thank you for your heroic deeds. Let me treat you to lunch sometime. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait. At least tell me your name. I told you mine."

"...I'm Aleksander."

"Can I call you Alex?"

"No."

We stood there staring at each as other people passed us by, yelling at us to get out of the way. I grabbed Alex's arm and led him near the window of a diner. He scowled in irritation but quickly understood my intentions. People in New York are very impatient. I took a good look at Alex. He looked to be around my age, with sweet caramel colored skin. I stared at his unusually hazel eyes, they held a greenish tint to them. Yep, definitely mixed. Well built, he must work out a lot, and he's the typical business tycoon. Still, his thick lips and black beard was endearing. The beard isn't so long it's hanging across his face, don't worry. It's not really a beard but compared to his skin, it definitely stands out. His hair looking rigid but a wavy texture to it. A sexy man indeed.

"Why are you staring?" Alex looks very irritated now.

"You're really good looking, sorry man." I laughed, not caring that he got even more irritated.

"Well I'm late for work you know."

"Is that all you people care about? You planning on working your life away?"

"That's none of your business, especially since we're practically strangers."

"What happened to being thankful?"

Alex sighed, a slight blush on his cheeks. "...Fine. I'm sorry..I'm just...I need to be there in time. I lost my job with my father and a good friend of mine helped me get this job.."

He looks so adorable when he looks sheepish. "Wow. I'm sorry."

Alex shrugs and looks away from me, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I don't like the way you're staring at me."

Ouch.

I'm openly gay, but is my homosexuality really that obvious? It shouldn't be, I'm not some pervert who checks out other men. Plus, he nearly got hit by a car. I have every right to be concerned about his health!

"Lo siento, mi hombre."

"Did you just call me your man!?"

"N-no! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Though, you owe ME." I smirked at the thought.

It works wonders on Alex and he looks dismayed again. "Well...what do you want then?"

"By the sound of your stomach grumbling, it's obvious you missed breakfast. I don't care about your job, there's no point working if you're on an empty stomach. You're eating breakfast with me whether you like it or not." I gestured to the diner behind us.

To my surprise, Alex didn't even argue. He numbly nodded and followed me into the diner. I glance back and see this miserable look on his face. Such a shame to be so young and angry all the time.

We sit down and I make awkward conversation with him. Since he decided to be the silent type, I sat there talking about myself. Not bragging, just simple stuff about who I am, like my occupation. Alex numbly sits there, he nods to let me know he's listening. Though I can tell that he really doesn't care at all.

"Hey...can you please..I uhh...have a headache." Alex mutters.

"Oh uhh...okay..." I numbly shove eggs into my mouth. I ignore Alex making faces at my eating manners and sigh internally. He's such a prick, and he just wanted me to shut up.

After we finished eating, Alex stood up and shook my hand, thanking me for a second time. "I need to get going. Have a good day." Alex walks off, no speed walks, so I can't say anything. No point, I check my watch realizing that I need to get back to the restaurant.

 


End file.
